Day 68
by EmoKidSid
Summary: Mikhail knows what he wants, and he's going to take it. Written & posted with permission by my dear friend Charlie. Comments are super appreciated!


This is a story that my friend Charlie wrote. He told me it was cool to post it here.

It's mostly delicious Kate-rape, but it's also fucking hilarious. At least, it is to us. Hopefully they're not all inside jokes, and everybody gets a good laugh at the appropriate parts, and a good turn on at other appropriate parts :D

* * *

Mikhail handed the rolled up magazines to Tom, who was standing guard. Tom unrolled them, "Two _Honcho_'s and two _Stallion_'s. Where did you get these?" "I found them in that new doctor's tent a while back. I don't think he wants anyone to know he's a homosexual. But he cries all the time, how could they not know?" Mikhail laughed with Mr. Friendly. "This'll do. I'll make sure no one interrupts you," Tom told him. "Excellent," Mikhail hissed, "I've had my eye on her since she arrived on the island..." Tom barely contained a giggle, as the Russian slipped into the locker room.

Kate stood in the shower stall, letting the hot water pour over her. This was her respite after all she'd been through in the last few days. Trekking through the jungle with whiny-ass Michael. Trekking through the jungle with whiny-ass Jack. Then, apparently, drugged and waking up in a bathroom, only god knows where. But, the water is hot, the shampoo smells good, and they gave her a razor. "Small miracles on this fucked up island," she thought to herself. As the water beat down on her, the barely audible sound of a door opening, and closing went unheard. As did the footfalls of one Mikhail Bakunin.

The former Soviet soldier slid quietly into the room. Rows of lockers and benches led to the end of the room, where he could see steam billowing, and could hear the water splashing to the cement. He moved along the wall, and spotted a small pile of crumpled, discarded, filthy clothes on one of the benches. He moved unseen between the rows of lockers, and started going through Kate's dirty garments. The t-shirt and jeans didn't interest him. Then he found her unders. A dirty tan bra, and a pair of black boyshorts. He held the crumpled panties to his face and inhaled her scent. As he felt his cock begin to swell, he stuffed the small bit of cotton and elastic into the pocket of his Dharma Initiative jumpsuit. "This will be my trophy," he grinned to himself.

Mikhail removed his patch, revealing his eye-hole that had been fused shut due to a bad infection about five years previous. He tucked his eyepatch into another of his many pockets. He quickly unzipped the jumpsuit and stepped out of it. Coming prepared, he had worn nothing underneath. His now half-erect cock swayed in front of him, as he walked toward the shower stall.

As Kate ran the razor up her leg for the final few times, her mind wandered. How long had it been since she'd had sex? "I've been here 68 days. When was the last time I went 68 days without a fuck?" As she rinsed the shaving foam, she ran her hand over her now perfectly smooth cunt. She flicked her finger over her clit, and jolts of electricity shot through her body. "As long as he hears the water running, he won't come back in...so why not?" she said to herself, as she slid her long slender finger in her hole. A little moan escaped her lips, and at that precise moment she was startled by a noise from deep within the room. Her pulse raced as she looked around, but stayed quiet. She took a step out of the shower, and looked to her left, where she thought the noise had come from. She opened her mouth to call out, "Hel..." but before she could finish, a strong hand clamped around her mouth from behind, while she felt rough fingers around her throat. Terror filled Kate's mind, as tears began to fill her eyes.

He had used one of his old tricks to distract her. Standing in a stall to the right of Kate's, Mikhail had quietly removed his boots. When he was ready, he tossed one to the opposite corner of the room, and heard it clang as it smacked into one of the old, metal lockers. A few seconds later, as he anticipated, Kate's glistening, naked body crept from her stall, toward the sound of the noise. Pausing for a moment to consider how much he would enjoy this, Mikhail steeled himself to attack. Quietly stepping behind her, she opened her mouth to call out, "Hel..." but before she could finish, Mikhail clamped his hand around her mouth, and wrapped his rough fingers around her throat. Lust filled Mikhail's mind, as blood filled his now rock-hard cock.

"I've been watching you," he whispered into her ear. She whimpered as she felt his manhood pressed into the small of her back. He roughly turned her around, and looking into her eyes, he told her with all sincerity, "Stay quiet, or you'll never leave this room, let alone this island." As a tear fell from her eyes onto his hand, she nodded, signaling that she understood. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, which she dutifully kept shut. He left a hand around her throat, lest she think he wasn't serious. "I've wanted to fuck you since the day you arrived here. And I knew that one day, I would take you. Today is that day." He pinned her against the wall of an empty shower. He reached his free hand down, and roughly shoved two fingers into Kate's pussy. Tears still streamed down her face. This stranger's fingers were violating her, probing her inner depths. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. He put her on her knees, then bent her forward, so her face was on the cold ground of the shower. He unceremoniously shoved his cock into her tight entrance from behind. He then grabbed her hair and yanked it back. Mikhail grunted as he thrust in and out of Kate's canal. He looked down, and as he watched his shaft disappear inside her, he admired her delicious ass. Then he covered his index finger in his own saliva, and pressed it into her puckered hole. He heard a small cry escape her throat, and he smiled.

As he shoved her down, Kate was panicked. Moments ago she had just begun to masturbate, and now she was being raped. It all happened so quickly, Kate's mind began to confuse emotions. Sure, she had been horny enough to fuck herself in this strange shower, so any fuck was a good one. But this strange man had come up behind her and attacked her! She knew she should be repulsed. He was unshaven, and dirty. His hair was a mess. And he was missing an eye. But before, as his strong hands had defiled her, she found herself strangely attracted to him. She _wanted_ him to do this. She wanted to be dominated, used, defiled. She knew it was wrong, but as her knees scraped on the concrete floor, and his 7" pounded into her, the tears faded. She began to enjoy the feeling. Suddenly, she felt his finger slide into her asshole, and a small moan sneaked out. She hoped he didn't notice.

As he roughly had his way with her, Mikhail started noticing that Kate was rocking back and forth. It seemed like she was actually pushing back to meet his thrusts. He released her hair, and reached forward and began to stroke her clit. On the first contact, she spasmed and came around his cock with a shudder. With his manhood in her slick pussy, and a finger in her ass, he pulled her back by the hair, her head now inches from his mouth. "You fucking like it don't you, slut?" he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to face him, and licked his eyehole. "Fuck me harder," she told him. He shoved her back down, and tangled both his hands into her hair, he pulled her head back as she arched her back and cried out in pain. "Ohhh, that's it. Fuck me harder! Fuck that pussy!" He could hardly believe the string of swears bouncing back at him from the shower wall. He slammed his cock into her hard and fast, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled out and still holding her hair, roughly shoved his rod into her throat. Her eyes watered, but she took it all, choking a bit trying to accomodate his length. She grew used to it, and bobbed her head up and down his long shaft, coating it with her spit. He held her jaw open wide and fucked her face. When it wasn't being rammed down her throat, Kate quickly stroked his cock, hungry for his cum. After a few moments he popped from her mouth, and jerked her hair, bending her head back. His calloused hand stroked his big purple dick quickly, and with purpose. After just a few strokes, he shot ropy strands of cum across her forehead and cheeks. She took him in her mouth and sucked the last drops from him and swallowed greedily. Mikhail then took his rough middle finger, and scooped the jizz from her face, into her mouth. She sucked his fingers clean, savoring every drop.

He raised her up and, with a sinister smile, told her, "This won't be the last time." With the remnants of his load drying on her face, she smiled, "It fucking better not be." With that, he put on, and zipped his jumpsuit, laced up his boots, and was gone. Kate noticed a locker with a masking tape sign saying "Wear this." She had forgotten she was to meet Ben today. Tom told her before he left her here. She opened the locker, and there was a sundress, white with flowers on it. She noticed there were no unders here, so she went back to her pile of clothes. But somehow, her boyshorts had disappeared. She could bet where they had gone. "Fucking pervert." But, still brimming with sexual energy, she decided not to wear the bra either. Just that sundress between her and the world. The thought got her tingling again. But...that's a tale for another day. Kate straightened her dress, washed the leftover "Russian Dressing" from her face, and exited the locker room. "I see you've met Mikhail?" Tom said, startling her. "Uh...yeah," she responded. Tom grinned, "He's a little rough, but he sure knows how to make us girls feel special, doesn't he?" He laughed, taking her by the arm "C'mon, we're gonna be late. Ben doesn't like to be kept waiting."


End file.
